


Chains

by Liddolyesplease



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Canon Compliant, Pining, Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liddolyesplease/pseuds/Liddolyesplease
Summary: In that moment, like a stamp on an official document, you cemented your own feelings– you were okay and you were happy for Marie and Erwin, your own feelings be damned.
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 33
Kudos: 383





	1. Shackled Tight

**Chains: Part 1 **  
****

* * *

**Shackled Tight**

* * *

When you had first met Erwin Smith, it was during his younger days as a lowly cadet. You were a barmaid back then, working at the tavern that was frequently visited by the soldiers. Looking back on it, even now, you could easily recall when you had caught sight of the handsome, young man.

He had been laughing merrily, surrounded by his friends. His blue eyes had been sparkling, cheeks flushed from the alcohol intake, hand slapping the table repeatedly. You had instantly liked the look of him, admittedly becoming a little smitten by him.

You saw him around after that, but were often too shy to approach. Your friend, Marie, was the one who usually served their table. They were never too rowdy, making them an easy table. It helped that Marie found most of them easy on the eyes.

It was on one of her sick days that you ended up encountering Erwin for the first time. The other barmaids had pushed you to serve the table, and after a pep talk with yourself and a few deep breaths, you had approached them.

Most of them were suprised to see you, no doubt having grown to expect Marie and her banter with them. Some of them, much to your surprise, looked rather stunned by the sight of you. You knew you were decently attractive but you had never gotten a reaction like this. Although, much to your slight dissapointment, you hadn’t been able to catch Erwin’s expression.

Maintaining your cool and politely smiling, you took their orders, ignoring how some of them stuttered. As you walked back to give their orders, you could have sworn you had felt eyes watching you.

And even thought you knew it could be anyone, a part of you had really hoped they were Erwin’s.

* * *

After that, you didn’t serve their table for a while, only accidentally making eye contact with some of them. More often then not, much to your elation, it was Erwin.

The two of you had even chatted with each other, not really friends but no longer strangers. It was usually when he was the first to arrive before his friends and lasted for just a little more then a few minutes. But it was still enough to make your heart beat too fast afterwards.

One day, Marie had asked you to help place some dishes at their table. Hiding your eagerness, you dutifully began setting the tray up.

When you approached their table, you were met with bright expressions and polite greetings. You carefully looked at everyone sitting at the table as you set the dishes down, giddily noting Erwin’s smile. However, your heart had jumped in your throat when his eyes lit up, a grin breaking out.

‘Why hello soldiers!’

You were caught off guard when Marie’s voice rang out from behind you. The soldiers began talking to her, and you began to inch away after a meek goodbye. You kept your expression neutral, unwilling to show how you really felt as you walked away.

As you washed dishes that night, the way Erwin’s expression had lit up at the sight of Marie had repeatedly flashed in your mind.

* * *

You kept your head down after that. You were shy and weak, but you had some self respect. Someone who harboured feelings for someone else was off limits for you, especially since it involved someome you considered your friend.

You knew Marie wouldn’t turn him down if he approached her. He was handsome, polite, had good manners and considering his status in the top 10, likely to go into the military police. You knew her parents had wanted her to marry someone who could give her a good life, someone preferably in the military police. It was a match made in heaven really.

You would only ruin your friendship with Marie if you tried something. And you couldn’t even begin to think of how awful it would be to get rejected by Erwin. So, with your heart locked and wrapped up in chains, you carried on with life as before.

You pretended to not care once you started noticing Marie and Erwin balantly sitting together, away from his friends. You refused to acknowledge your bitterness at the flirtatious edge of her tone, the dreamy sighs she gave when talking about him, instead choosing to smile at her and wish her well. The way he looked at her like she was his everything, and how besotted he was just by her existence, it often reinforced the tensility of the chains across your heart.

A few weeks later, when you had gone to throw the trash away in the darkness of the night, you spotted two very recognisable figures in an intimate embrace against the wall.

In that moment, like a stamp on an official document, you cemented your own feelings– you were okay and you were happy for Marie and Erwin, your own feelings be damned.

* * *

Since then, you began to watch their blooming romance with a much more open heart. You still had feelings for Erwin, ones that made you feel ashamed of yourself now, but you were much more at peace with them.

Besides, it wasn’t like you were in love with him. You had liked him, had wanted him to notice you, but alas, you knew your own personality was what had kept you from making an impression on him. You were too quiet, unlike Marie, who was sociable and chatty, often finding it easier then you would to get along with people. You preferred silence and books, while Marie often filled silence with pleasant and entertaining chatter. She often managed to hilariously banter with the soldiers, something you could never comfortablly pull off.

As graduation grew nearer, you could see how excited Marie was getting. Once Erwin joined the Military Police, she was planning on introducing him to her parents, which would probably lead to them getting married soon. She had already started looking wistfully at wedding dresses, envisioning the ceremony. You anticipated recieving a wedding invite any day really.

Except, you didn’t. Marie quit her job the day after graduation and you only heard from her in letters afterwards. She wrote to you cheerfully enough, however there was no mention her upcoming nuptials. Although, you found yourself lacking the time needed to dwell on Marie and Erwin, for your mother had fallen ill and needed extra care and attention.

Months would go by, full of doctors visits and tears, and your mother would only get worse. She lost her sense of smell and taste, and wouldn’t eat anything you had made for her. It was when she started struggling to breathe and couldn’t even sit up on her own, that you lost all sense of the world around you.

By the sixth month of her illness, as you quietly slept by her bedside, her body would quietly give up on itself, only to be discovered by you in the morning.

* * *

A year after your mother’s untimely death, you recieved an elaborate letter in the mail. You had figured that Marie and Erwin had already gotten married and you had missed it in your haze of grief, but much to your surprise, you had recieved a wedding invitation.

Taking a bite of the apple in your hand, you had slowly opened the invite, figuring you already knew what was written inside.

_… You are cordially invited to the marriage ceremony of Nile Dok and Marie…_

Eyes wide, you had stared at the invitation stupidly.

Looks like Marie hadn’t been telling you alot.

* * *

The wedding was to take place next week, so you had gone a few days early to visit Marie, too curious about what exactly was going on.

Your friend had been happy to see you, apologising for not visiting. It was only when her mother had left to go to the market for some last minute shopping that the two of you finally talked about the elephant in the room.

Erwin had joined the Survey corps

The day before graduation, he had unexpectedly told Marie that he was considering it. Tensions had already been high, because his friend Nile had drunkenly confessed to Marie, leading to a big fight. At the end of the night, Marie had managed to convince him to join the Military Police, only for him to end up joing the Survey Corps the next day anyways. She had known her parents would never approve, and had ended their relationship immediately, much to his despair.

Nile, who had joined the Military Police, had approached her a few months after. He had already begun climbing the ranks and Marie knew her parents would be thrilled, so, she had accepted his marriage proposal.

'Dont you love him?’

'I loved him. But I love my parents more. He knew that.’

'I thought.. That-’

'that I would give up everything to be with him?' 

You blinked in surprise, causing her to chuckle.

'I told him my priorities from the start. He chose the titans. Not me.’

You had let the topic drop after that, opting to discuss her wedding dress instead. However, the truth in her words kept ringing in your head. Erwin had decided to join the Survey Corps, knowing full well he would lose Marie.

The chain on your heart shook a little, your traitorous heart imagining for a moment of it had been you in Marie’s place.

You would have supported him.

* * *

You hadn’t seen Erwin since two days before his graduation ceremony. In fact, it had been 2 years since the last time you had seen him. You had quit your old job when a friend had offered you a job as the manager of a decent resteraunt owned by her uncle in Wall Rose. Unbeknownst to you, it was near the Survey Corps Headquarters and often visited by their soldiers.

It was during your first week there that you saw Erwin again and much to your surprise, he approached you seperately. You had noted how he had gotten taller, easily towering over your small form. He had only grown into his looks in the time you hadn’t seen him and his way of speaking was eloquent as always.

You could hear the distinct clanging of those chains, trying to slowly untangle themselves, as Erwin inquired about your well being. The conversation had been short but smooth. And somehow, by the end of it, the two of you agreed to have lunch together in the near future.

You had considered it a fleeting, empty promise on his part. You doubted he would actually go out of his way to spend time with you.

You were proven wrong when 3 days later, he arrived at the resteraunt during your lunch break.

The metal in your chains began to feel brittle.

Another year would go by, and you settled in the new area well. You had neighbours you got along with, co workers who you worked with pleasantly. The pay had been five times what you had been making before, so you had been saving alot of money, maybe enough for a house one day.

Unexpectedly, you and Erwin had become friends. When he wasn’t planning for expiditions or performing chores, he sometimes approached you. The two of you either discussed books, or sometimes ate at the resteraunt together, enjoying each others company.

You could hear the whispers, the rumours about the two of you. Everyone had assumed that this closeness between the two of you meant more, that it was romantic. You never acknowledged anything, firmly believing he was just being friendly with you.

You had given up on him ever feeling anything for you the day his feelings for Marie had become clear. Your heart was clean and you harboured no ill will. The fact that the two of you had become friends changed nothing.

You would never allow anything to happen.

If only you could get the demon rattling at those damn chains to understand that too.

* * *

The Survey Corps had come back from a horrible expedition, more then half of them had failed to make it back alive The crowd of civilians had thrown trash at the rest of them, cursing them out as they sadly trudged back to headquarters.

Erwin had come to you at night, drunk. He had brought a bottle of alcohol with him, drinking and ranting. His words slurred in between, but you could make out what he was saying anyways.

How he wished the higher ups would hear him out more, how much he hated sacrificing his comrades. How he couldn’t sleep at night, haunted by the dead faces of his friends.

You could only pat his back to comfort him, he had rejected any hot beverage you had offered him, preferring to just drink his sorrows away.

Suddenly, Erwin had put the bottle aside and stared at you.

'Is everything oka-’

You gazed directly into his deep, blue eyes. He was in your face, you gulped as you processed his closeness, his lips inches away from yours. You could smell the alcohol he had consumed on his breath. He blinked, looking at you carefully.

It was silent as the two of you stared at each other, neither daring to move or speak.

Your eyes had widened as he leaned in a little, the chains began unravelling against your will.

You had stop to stop this right now-

’M.. Marie?’

* * *

Days after the 'drunk incident’, you sat on your bed, wrapped up in a warm blanket. You had just finished a book and after setting it aside, were ready to sleep.

Sighing, you tiredly smiled to yourself. You and Erwin were still friends, because that’s all you had ever been. His comrades had come looking for him that night and carried him back to the barracks, leaving you in deep thought. 

Erwin hadn’t remembered what had happened that night, and you were glad about it. It was for the best really, because you didn’t want to lose your friendship with him. Erwin was your friend who you sometimes hungout with, and you longed for nothing more regarding him.

The chains you had kept tight around your heart had loosened that night. And, with a new resolve, you had gotten rid of them completely.

You didn’t know who, or when, but you would let someone in, you decided to yourself. Someone who would see you as their first choice, who would look at you in a way they had never looked at someone else.

Burning out the candle, you went to sleep with a light heart. You had no idea you would meet that person a month later.

_And Levi had no idea that someone could make him feel so much with just one smile._


	2. Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without thinking, you spoke up, feeling oddly hopeful.
> 
> ‘Any chances you want to.. Come in and have some tea?’

**Chains: Part 2**

* * *

**Free**

* * *

Out of all your memories, an entertaining memory for you to look back on would be the first time you met Levi Ackerman.

It had been an unusually quiet day, not many people had come to the resteraunt, leaving you with less work then usual. When the bell had chimed, you had decided to take the order, bored out of your mind. Much to your surprise, it was Erwin, followed by three other soldiers.

After exchanging pleasantries, you seated them and brought out the menu’s. Erwin left, after asking you to note their bill in his tab.

You observed that the young girl was rather chipper and nice, while the blonde man was polite and charming. The man with dark hair and dark eyes, he hardly paid you any mind, not even bothering to spare you a glance. Overall, they had been pleasant enough, eating quietly and calmly.

Once you had served them tea, however, some accdientally spilled on the dark haired man’s shirt and arm. He had hissed in pain, and you had immediately begun rubbing a cloth over his arm, before grabbing him gently by the wrist and dragging him to the nearby restroom, despite his complaints.

'I’m fine, let go of my ha-’

'Please don’t be difficult, I’m trying to help you. ’

Dark eyes flashed dangerously at you but you held firm and began washing his arm, causing him to grunt a little.

'I don’t need your fucking help-’

You ignored him and went to grab the medical kit.

'We have a gel for burns. It’ll sting a lot though’

By now, you had managed to make him sit down. The look on his face gave away how he would rather jump out the window then sit here. He rolled up his sleeves, unwilling to take off his shirt infront of you, despite the tea stain. You quietly began applying the cream, trying your hardest to be gentle as he hissed.

'I’m from the underground. ’

'So?’

'Do you not know what that place is-’

'I know about the underground area in Wall Sina, yes.’

'Then you should know your helping underground scum, touching his filthy skin’

'Don’t be ridiculous, I don’t care where you’re from. ’

He grunted, obviously not believing you. Clearly, he hadn’t been treated well because of where he was from. Sighing, you finished applying the cream and went to put the box away and get him a new shirt.

'Stay here, I’ll be right back’

A barely perceptible nod was your answer. You went outside, and upon noting the concerned look on his friends faces, assured them that he was okay. You learned their names were Farlan and Isabel.

'He’s not in the best mood right now, but he’ll be okay’

'Levi aniki is always in a grumpy mood, like an old man-’

'Isabel if he hears you say that-’

Giggling, you made your back to Levi, having gotten a fresh shirt from one of the cooks. You were still smiling as you approached him, causing him to look at you apprehensively. 

'What’s with that shitty smile?’

'Your friends are rather amusing. ’

He eyed you warily, before gesturing for you to leave. When he came out, they had all decided to leave. You made your way to Isabel, handing her a box full of some dessert, much to her delight.

'Consider this my way of apologising for spilling tea on your Levi aniki.’

Isabel beamed at you, an impossibly wide grin spreading on her face. Farlan smiled too, while Levi clucked his tongue and made to leave without another word.

'Uh sorry he’s a little-’

You waved off Farlan apology, assuring him it was fine. You smiled at them as they left, feeling good about today.

You silently wondered what Levi would make of the Lemon cookies you had specifically given him, along with the note that told him he was the first to try that recipe.

Maybe that would show him that some people didn’t think of him as less for being from the underground.

* * *

The next time you saw Levi, it was about a month later. It had been at the market, you had been bargaining with the shopkeeper over tomatoes as you caught sight of him and his friends.

Isabel noticed you first, smiling brightly and rushing to you. Farlan had followed calmly, chuckling as Isabel gushed to you about how much she had enjoyed the treats. Levi, with two brooms strapped to his back, rolled his eyes and made eye contact with you as acknowledgement.

You smiled amiably and chatted with them briefly, promising Isabel you would write down the recipe for the cupcakes you had made and questioning them about how they had been settling in the corps.

Twenty minutes later, in a twist of events masterminded by Farlan, you were walking back home accompanied by Levi. The silence perpetuated between the two of you, with Levi unwilling to talk much. Or at all really. 

Farlan had, through some miracle, coaxed him into walking you to your house and carrying your heavy bags. The moment Levi had argued that Farlan himself could do it, he had comically feigned an arm cramp and had left to find a doctor with Isabel. Levi had glared and grumbled. You imagined he was thinking along the lines of 'oh I’ll give you a reason to visit the doctor just you wait’, before taking your bags from you and grumpily making you lead the way.

You lived in a decent, small, one room house not too far from the resteraunt. It was a clean area, with a small lawn attached, where you grew out fresh vegetables. You were paying a modest amount of rent for it, and someday hoped you could save enough to buy it.

'This place is filthy.’

Huffing, you turned him with an eyebrow raised. Everything was clean, in fact you had cleaned just before heading to the market.

'How so?’

'There’s a pile of leaves right there. Someone spilled an obnoxiously shitty colour of paint on the fence. And, I just saw a mouse run by.

Alarmed, you backed away from your lawn, eyeing your surroundings suspiciously.

’M-mouse?’

His expression had broken a little, showing some thinly veiled amusement. Too bad you were too worried about rodents crawling into your bed at night and hence, unable to focus on this new development.

'Don’t worry, just get blondie to handle it for you. Maybe they’ll focus on munching on his eyebrows and leave you alone. ’

'Blondi- you mean Erwin?’

'I’d rather not. I can wage war with demonic rats on my own. ’

Shrugging, he handed your bags to you. You thanked him politely and watched as he started to walk away. Without thinking, you spoke up, feeling oddly hopeful.

'Any chances you want to.. Come in and have some tea?’

Levi froze before turning around and staring at you. His usually cold eyes flickered for a moment, a hint of something you couldn’t identify had flashed in their depths. He actually seemed to entertain your offer for a minute. In the end, he opted to be as polite as possible, which was probably the work of the voice inside his head that sounded like Farlan.

'Maybe.. some other time. Say hi to the rat for me. ’

'The only greetings that rat is getting is in the form of a wack from my broom.’

'Tch- don’t damage the broom.’

'It’s the only weapon I have. What else can I do?’

'Co exist with the rat. Maybe it’ll introduce you to its family. It’s tiny, shitty babies probably’

The image of that made you feel rather sick, and it showed on your face. Levi smirked, before turning around to walk.

'Thank you.’

It was hardly audible but you heard it. You watched with wide eyes, as his small form faded out of your vision. He didn’t turn back to look for your reaction or elaborate but you knew exactly what he had thanked you for.

With a smile, you went inside. You would think more about Levi later, for now, there was a rat to be dealt with. As if on cue, you heard something shatter, making you sigh.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

The night sky was beautiful tonight, stars sparkling, a calm breeze drifting throughout. It was rather quiet, but you found the calm to be soothing as you walked back home.

For some reason, you felt like taking the long way home. This path usually meant passing by the survey corps headquarters. Humming, you walked passed it, contemplating what to make for dinner. Just as you almost left the building behind, you noticed a hunched figure, sitting with their back to a wall.

You could hardly make out who it was, so you cautiously moved forward, heart in your throat, to catch sight of the stranger

It was a soldier. The way they were mindlessly staring at the ground gave away the despair they were feeling. The Survey Corps had come back from an expedition this morning but you hadn’t seen them return, too busy filling out tax forms.

You accidentally stepped on a twig, the snap sound causing you to still with your eyes wide. With baited breath, you watched the soldier lift his head and turn in the direction of the sound, showing you their identity.

'Levi?’

Familiarity flashed in his eyes as he got up and started walking towards you.

'Are you oka-’

'Is it too late to take you up on that cup of tea?’

'Huh?’

* * *

You and Levi had ended up friends after that. You had comforted him upon learning of Isabel and Farlans deaths, wishing that the lighthearted duo had gotten to live longer and see what the world above had to offer them. You hadn’t known them well, but you could tell they were the good sort.

Levi began approaching you after that, often dropping by the resteraunt. You would sometimes visit him, giving him some homemade lunch. The two of you often enjoyed eating together in comfortable silence, the conversation pleasant and amiable. Banter with him, much to your own surprise, made you laugh and feel alive.

_'the rats are still living around your house aren’t they?’_

_'I’ve been trying to scare them off but-’_

_'You want to help raise its shitty brats?’_

_'No- I don’t want to-’_

_'Just admit it. You like those filthy monsters.’_

_’No~’_

_'Then I’ll just visit and throw them out for you.’_

_’.. You’re mean.’_

You smiled to yourself, biting your lip as you flushed a little, remembering your conversations with him.

_'You like him don’t you?’_

_'Like who?’_

_'Commander Blondie.’_

_You paused_

_'I used to. Not anymore’._

_'I see. So he’s a blind idiot huh?’_

_The last part had been muttered under his breath, clearly not meant for your ears. But you had heard him anyways and only barely managed to hide your blush from him._

You could only hope Levi’s heart beat as fast as yours when the two of you were together.

* * *

'I’m being promoted to captain.’

You paused in cutting vegetables, startled, before turning to Levi.

'A-Are you serious?’

'Yeah.’

You put the knife down, making your way to the man casually munching on lemon cookies.

'That’s amazing! And to think you haven’t been in the corps that long either. Wait- how could you sit here for so long and not tell me huh?’

'I was enjoying the cookies.’

'Honestly-’

You went off on a rant, telling him you would make him his favourite dish as celebration, and maybe you would even get some meat. You were genuinely happy for Levi, knowing he deserved this promotion.

As you moved about the kitchen, looking for supplies, you completely missed the fond smile he had directed at you.

* * *

'Captain, I’m in love with you.'

You froze, your hand on the door knob, as throat suddenly constricted at the sound of Petra’s voice. You immediately backed away from the door, an awful feeling swelling up in your chest.

Petra, sweet, kind hearted Petra, who never had a bad thing to say about anyone. You knew, given her personality, it was difficult to not love someone like her. She often reminded you of Marie, vibrant and beautiful. She was a strong and capable soldier, one who had garnered the respect of all her cormades almost immediately.

Only a fool would turn Petra down. And you knew Levi was anything but a fool.

Tense, you leaned into the door again, heart steeled as you listened in.

’…give you a chance.. ’

Your eyes closed in resignation at Levi’s voice, lips tugging into a frown. Holding your tears at bay, you tightly grasped the lunch box you had brought for him and began to walk away.

Erwin had chosen Marie and Levi had chosen Petra. And you couldn’t blame either of them for it. Because what could a mousy woman like you offer? Especially when compared to women like them? Even you would choose them over yourself.

History really had repeated itself and with that thought, you began to chain your heart up again.

* * *

'Oi where the hell have you been?’

Caught unaware, you nearly dropped the dishes in your hands.

'L-Levi, its been a while. How have you been?’

You smiled at him pleasantly, uneasily noting how his irritated his expression was. Maybe he and Petra had gotten into a fight?

'Where. Have. You. Been?’

The dangerous tone had you nervously chuckling.

'Where I always am-’

'I haven’t seen you in three weeks.’

'I haven’t had enough time to drop by and -’

'And you always arrive early and leave early, right before I come see you.’

'The new hours are exhausting, blame the boss he-’

You trailed off, faltering at the sight of Levi. He looked his perfect self, clothes impeccable, hair properly brushed. But his eyes were a different story, one that made your heart clench and the newly formed chains to violently rattle.

He looked hurt.

'I haven’t been trying to avoid you-’

'Yes you have.’

'No, I just didn’t think Petra would like another woman being so close to-’

Levi’s expression lit up in fury and he was in front of you in seconds, hands grabbing your shoulders. There was something deseprate about the way he was looking at you.

'Did Petra say something to you? Is that it? I’ll put her on stable duty for the rest of her shitty life-’

'No she didn’t say anything-’

'Then why have you been avoiding me?’

'Because I wanted to give you and your girlfriend space!’

Silence. Absolute silence.

Levi looked bewildered, an expression uncommon for his usually stoic self. He took in your sad expression as understanding dawned on him and sighed in exasperation.

The hands that had been grabbing your shoulders, lowered themselves to your upper arms. You were pushed into the counter behind you. Levi was only a little taller then you, just enough for him to have to look down at you. His expression was so soft and you were so focused on it that you didn’t even notice the chains effortlessly untangling themselves.

'I don’t know why you think this, but Petra and I aren’t together. At all.’

'But I heard-’

'She confessed to me. I turned her down. She’s just a comrade.’

Feeling embarrassed, you could only let out an 'oh’ and stare at your shoes. The sound of a chuckle had you blinking as a hand gasped your chin and nudged it upwards so you would look at him.

'However, there is this girl I like.'

His other arm slid down to your waist, wrapping around it. You couldn’t bring yourself to look away, hardly any words escaping your mouth.

'I’ve liked her since I met her.’

Your hair, which was messily getting in your eyes, was gently tucked behind your ear. The same hand then went to snag your wrist, gesturing for it to wrap around his neck. Your arms obeyed him without question.

'Isabel and Farlan wanted me to ask her out. They were always being little shits and teasing me about her.’

Your heart skipped a beat, you felt too light as he lowered his lips to yours. Just a little more distance and the two of you would be-

'She lives with a filthy rat and its family.’

'Hey! It’s not my fault they keep coming back-’

Your indignant defense of your unorthodox pets was cut off as gentle lips pressed against yours. Your eyes closed as you melted into him, feeling like you were on cloud nine and too caught up in him to register anything else.

There was a time you had released the chains surrounding your heart on your own, but this time, they had turned to dust and ceased to exist. Never to be recreated, simply because you wouldn’t ever need them again.

Too bad the reason for the chains existing in the first place, had to watch it happen with his own eyes. Levi wasn’t a fool, Erwin deduced to himself. But as he watched you embrace Levi and smile so brilliantly, Erwin knew that the only real fool was him.

With that, he silently walked away from the door Levi had left open. He needed a drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: ta daa! I hope y'all enjoyed that! I’m tempted to do a smol part 3 From Erwin’s perspective. But that depends on if y'all even want it. Till next time people! ⭐


	3. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi didn’t need to tell to him how much of a fool he was. Because Erwin already knew it.
> 
> Only a fool would let go of a chance with a woman like you.

**_Chains: Part 3_ **

* * *

**Regrets**

* * *

‘You’re pretty shitty at noticing what’s right infront of you.’

Erwin wanted to scoff at that statement. One of the reasons he made such a good commander was because he had a very keen eye for details. He could take one look at a document and pin point all the errors in it within a moments notice. His sharp observation skills had been what had significantly reduced the Survey Corps death rate.

He prided himself on his ability to notice things–alas none of that extended to his personal life.

And Levi was the one to point it out to him.

Not to say that he didn’t know it already, it was just that he often prefered to pretend he didn’t. The rational part of him often insisted how dwelling on his own shortcomings was pointless. After all, he was doing just fine as the commander wasn’t he?

Reminding himself of that, he turned his attention back to Levi. His response was cool and crisp, not giving away his internal struggle.

'Is there a problem with the mission plan?’

'Tch- don’t beat around the bush commander. We both know what I’m talking about.’

Ah typical, straightforward Levi. Even though he was mostly used to it, even he got thrown off at times by how the man refused to sneak around a topic.

'Apologies-but I really don’t know–’

Erwin turned back to the map on his desk, dismissing Levi. 

’-And frankly, I don’t have the time for this. If its not related to the mission, please leave.’

There was moment of silence, before Levi turned to leave. Just as he was about to shut the door, he spoke up again.

'You’re a fool Erwin. And I have no intention of following in your footsteps.’

With that, he shut the door.

Erwin let out a dry, humourless chuckle. 

Levi didn’t need to tell to him how much of a fool he was. Because Erwin already knew it.

Only a fool would let go of a chance with a woman like you.

* * *

When Erwin had been young, back in his cadet days, he and his friends had often frequented a bar nearby. It was a good time for them, drinking, laughing, talking about girls. They enjoyed a nice, hot meal, with no sergeant screaming at them. It was one of the few times they could relax.

It was also when he had met Marie.

Beautiful, sassy Marie, who had captivated him at first sight. Her pretty smile and snark had easily wormed their way into his heart–and like any other hot blooded man, he had immediately tried to court her.

He had been very well aware of his own charms back then, knowing most women considered him attractive. He could be smooth when needed and for Marie, he had gone out of his way to win her over with everything he had.

Even going as far to chat up the other barmaids, so that they would harbour good opinions of him. You, in specific, had been a target. He had been able to tell that you and Marie were good enough friends that your word would matter.

Erwin doubted you had realized it at the time, that he had been playing you. He hadn’t been blind to your feelings for him, he recalled your slight blush and the way you wouldn’t fully make eye contact with him. He had even thought of you as attractive–but that was just about it.

You were attractive, sure, but to him, especially back then, Marie had been absolutely breathtaking. So he had strung you along a little, knowing that the higher opinion you had of him, the more you would tell Marie positive things about him. His courting efforts had paid off and before long, he was finally turning his entire attention to a very receptive Marie. You clearly hadn’t noticed how he had used you, but you had kept your head down and taken the hint.

To this day, he was still ashamed of himself for that.

Even back then, he had felt a little awful about his behaviour. But that feeling had been easily overwhelmed by the blossoming of his new relationship– first kisses, first dates. All his time outside of the training corps had been devoted to Marie. He had fallen hard for her, and had envisioned their future together.

He would meet her parents after he graduated and get her father’s blessing. The two of them would get married in a modest ceremony, and move into a decent house. He would climb the ranks and the two of you would start a family soon enough. He would be welcomed home by her, and their children causing a ruckus and running around. It was the picture perfect family.

Until it wasn’t.

In his vision of a life with Marie, Erwin had lost himself. Those soft, fleeting touches left him intoxicated, dreaming of a life that he wasn’t sure he could ever want. And as graduation loomed closer, he had begun to sober up.

He had convinced himself that Marie’s dreams for life were his own, but had forgotten about his own dreams.

The reason he had joined the Cadet Corps was so he could join the Survey Corps and explore the outside world. He wanted to figure out the titans, their history and most importantly, prove his father’s theory.

It wasn’t about sating his own curiosity– no, it was about proving his father had been right. That his idiotic son hadn’t gotten him killed over nothing.

Once he had snapped out of the honeymoon phase of their relationship, he had begun to recall his priorities. As much as he had loved Marie back then, he knew he wouldn’t have been able to turn his back on his father. Otherwise, he would have spent the rest of his life drowning in unresolved guilt.

Erwin’s choice had been clear, but by then he and Marie had been so deep into their relationship, that he had to contemplate what to do. He wasn’t dumb- he knew it would be a choice. There was no way he could join the Survey Corps and still be with Marie. She had always made it clear that she wanted a husband who she could see everyday. Who would be safe in the walls with her, and could give her a comfortable life.

It had been a choice. And as much as it had pained him to do so, he had let Marie go.

* * *

Erwin sat at the bar later that night, downing his second beer bottle. He had ordered another one to the go, with the bartender eyeing him with something akin to pity.

'Ya got your heart broken or something?’

Erwin chuckled bitterly. 

'No. I was just a little blind.’

The bartender nodded in understanding, giving him his beer and a sympathetic smile.

Erwin paid his dues, took his drink, and left the bar. He lazily walked along the side walk, heading back the barracks. The air was chilly, but he was too lost in thought to care.

* * *

Meeting you again had been weird to say the least. For one, it brought back a ton of shame he had been holding back all these years.

He remembered how insensitive he had been, using you and your feelings to get the girl he had wanted. Fate had dealt him quite the hand, probably as punishment for treating you like that, and had made sure hadn’t ended up with Marie.

You had gotten significantly more attractive, Erwin had admitted to himself. You had certainly blossomed into a much more sure version of yourself, holding your head high, evenly making eye contact with everyone. You still retained some quietness, which he had to admit wasn’t off putting at all.

He found himself approaching you, at first wanting to make up for how he had behaved. He had planned to tell you the truth, and get the slap he deserved. But somehow, one enjoyable conversation had turned into two, two into six and before he had been able to stop it, he had become good friends with you.

The two of you would meet up and chat about books, or sometimes share a meal together. It had become a routine of some sort–a safe haven from all his troubles.

A moral man would tell you the truth, and take his punishment. But he had grown too fond of you. Your laughter, and soothing presence had grown on him. He couldn’t let go. So he hid his misdeeds and shoved it into the back of his mind, selfishly wanting to keep being with you.

Erwin wasn’t dumb, he knew himself better then anyone. It hadn’t taken him long to understand his reasons being around you went beyond friendship.

It wasn’t friendship that had him imagining what it would be like to slip his hands around your waist and rest his head on your shoulder as you cooked.

It wasn’t friendship that made him sorely miss you at military balls–made him wish it was you he was slow dancing with.

It wasn’t friendship that made him look at the empty side of his bed and long for another person to be there. For _you_ to be there.

He wasn’t hopelessly in love with you- or at least he didn’t think so. But he had certainly felt strongly about you. Looking back on it, if he had played his cards right, he would have gotten you.

He had thought that he would confess to you, and be met with a positive response. He would throw the secret he was keeping from you to the darkest pits of his mind, and embrace a new life with you, even with his suicidal profession.

It hadn’t worked out that way.

Just a day before the expedition, Erwin had suffered through a bad day. He had recieved news of Marie and her husband Nile welcoming their first child. And it had hurt.

As much as he had fallen for you, Marie had held a significant part of his heart. Letting her go had been extremely difficult for him, but he had thought that he would have made peace with it by now. While he wouldn’t say he was heart broken, he certainly hadn’t been able to stop himself from feeling bitter.

His first love had moved on from him so easily.

His mood had only gotten worse after the expedition, another senseless loss of life had been incurred–and it could have been prevented if the Commander had bothered hearing out Erwin’s plan.

He had been so frustrated, so done with it all. His only outlet had been drinking, and he had ended up going to you.

In hindsight, it had been a decision from the start. Going to the woman he hoped to make his one day, while feeling bitter over the woman he had loved in the past and being drunk at the same time was a bad combination.

And it had ended up becoming a night he would regret.

_’M.. Marie?’_

* * *

Erwin let himself into his room, glad that captain’s got their own room. It had taken him some effort to open the door, feeling a little hazy from his drinking.

Kicking off his shoes, he sunk into his chair, head pounding from the alcohol he had consumed and heart hurting from his own failures.

It had been so stupid of him, going to you at that time. It had messed up any chance he had with you.

You’re demeanour towards him had changed after that, no longer giving flashes of anything beyond friendship. You had built up a wall against him, unwilling to let him in like before. It had left him feeling unsure of what to do, of how to talk to you.

You never once brought up that night, or Marie, simply carrying on as though nothing had happened. A part of him had wanted to talk to you immediately, to tell you it wasn’t what you thought it was, but he had held himself back.

He figured if he gave you some time, you would be more receptive to hearing him out. At that point, you might not have taken his confession well. So he allowed the distance you were putting between them to grow, convincing himself that when the time was right, he would confess to you.

Too bad he had made the mistake of introducing you to Levi.

* * *

Erwin clearly recalled the first time you had met Levi, for he had been the one who had brought him to the resteraunt you worked at.

He had noticed the short man’s attraction to you immediately, watching from the corner of his eye as the man eyed you with interest. His expert self-control had been the only thing keeping the ugly, seething jealousy he had felt at that moment from showing on his face.

It had taken everything in him to leave at that moment.

And there wasn’t a moment after that he stopped regretting leaving.

Before, he had been watching you pull away from him. And now? He was watching you go into someone else’s arms.

It had started out small, accidentally overhearing Levi’s friends teasing him about you. Telling him to ask you out. He had ignored it back then.

After his friends had died, Levi had begun to dissappear in his his free time. Erwin had been suspicious about it, and had tracked him down one day, only to find the man sharing tea with you. The sight of you giggling as Levi looked at you so softly had made him want to throw up.

He hadn’t confronted the two of you and just walked away, each step away from you feeling heavier then the last.

The two of you begun to talk less and less, and Erwin could tell it wasn’t affecting you as much as it was affecting him. His one fuck up had made you give up on him and move on-for good.

Now, he was forced to watched you and Levi go in circles around each other. You would bring him meals to headquarters, he would buy you little trinkets from the village. Erwin would see it all unfold- Levi eating his own home cooked meals that smelled so familiar. You wearing jewellery he had seen Levi looking at.

It was the start of a picture perfect romance. Any other person would be ignored by humanity’s strongest solider if they tripped to the ground, but Levi would always firmly grab you before you even fell halfway.

Levi smiled at you when he thought no one was looking, he looked at you as though you were the single most important person in his life–and honestly? Erwin couldn’t blame him.

You were perfect really. Especially for someone who was in the Survey Corps. So understanding, always near by becuase of your job, a great listener, funny, smart.. And not meant to be his.

Had he not been blind to you all those years ago, had seen the traits you had, the ones that Marie didn’t, he could have been happy right now. Without a doubt, he could tell, you would have supported his dreams to join the Survey Corps. Had he not been so star struck by Marie back then, he wouldn’t have spent the past years stowing in heartbreak. Now, he had lost you, and the only way to get you back would never let him sleep at night again.

He had, yet again, made a choice. If he wanted to, with little effort, he could send Levi back to the underground and away from you. In his lowest moments, he envisioned being petty enough to actually go through with it. You would get over it, and he could comfort you in that time of heartbreak. But he couldn’t. Because he needed Levi’s strength.

Levi had begun to carry expeditions on his back, to the point that he had single handedly lowered their death rate by 8%. Without him, the corps would be doomed and disbanded.

And Erwin had already sent too many soldiers to their death for that to happen.

So, with a heavy heart, he chose the military over the person he wanted to be with. Again. He resolved himself to watching you and Levi get together. To have the relationship his heart screamed at him to have with you.

What he hadn’t expected was that he would walk in on the moment the two of you would be confessing to each other.

* * *

Erwin sat in his office, working on filling his tax forms. He had woken up hungover, and forced himself to freshen up so that he could work with a clear mind.

His hand worked on auto pilot, with his mind distracted. A part of him, a bitter, cruel part of him, wanted it to not work out for you and Levi. But his head was much more sensible.

He had seen the way the two of you looked at each other–people who looked so lovingly at each other could only be seperated by the tragedy of death. And considering Levi’s inhumane strength and battle expertise, he doubted it would happen anytime soon.

Frustrated, he shook his head and counselled himself. He had mourned losing you last night-but no more. He would focus on his work and self assigned mission. That’s all. Like everything else in his life, he would make peace with this situation.

With that thought, he shifted his entire attention to his work.

Maybe Erwin would have mourned a little more back then, had he known that, a year from now, he would have to watch you and Levi makes vows to each other.

_Till Death do us apart~_

* * *

A/N: Heyooo. So this was highly requested and I hope it served y'all well! Do tell if you enjoyed it. My asks are open, so ask away people. I feel tempted to branch out and write about the Levi and Reader in this fic some more. I already wrote about how they met and fell for each other in Chains Part 2. But maybe I could write of their life together? I dunno if y'all would even want that.

I have a big exam result in 15 hours and I’m honestly terrified. I wrote this completely hyper and ready to be distracted.

And lastly, I'm amazed by the response to this story. This story hit 100 kudos and I've been looking at this with hearts in my eyes since then. It makes me happy that my writing is actually being appreciated and y'all are enjoying it. So thank you! All your comments motivate me to write. I hope to write more for y'all!

(I try to respond to comments but exams have me going X__X.)


	4. Countdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both times he’s watched a woman hold his heart in their grasp, and walk away without it.

**_Chains: Part 4_ **

* * *

**_Summary:_** Both times he’s watched a woman hold his hearts in their grasp, and walk away without it.

* * *

**_Parings:_** Levi/Reader, Erwin/Reader

 ** _Genre:_** Angst, One Sided Love, regrets, heartbreak, death, I think I should stop being mean to Erwin woops

* * *

Being a leader was never on Erwin’s agenda, not when he started out in the military at least. But he accepted that the only way to achieve his goals was to rise to the top, because there was simply no one he could entrust his dreams to.

He’s accepted his role as a monster, the villain who gets innocent soldiers killed for his goals. People throw stones at him, hurl slurs at him, and Erwin thinks it’s okay. It’s fine.

Someone has to play the devil. Someone has to step up and take the heat. Who better then the man who spouts words like fast acting venom, whose one inspirational speech sends their loved ones to their graves in a matter of minutes?

His own actions lit this fire. His determination to discover what’s in that basement, his absolute ruthlessness, they all contributed in him sitting where he is right now.

A one armed, pathetic man, who can’t even sit up on his own.

The physical exhaustion is taking its toll on him, messing with his mind. Half of him wants to retire, to settle down in peace. The stress of his job has taken its toll on him. Erwin firmly believes that he shouldn’t be alive right now, that his punishment was supposed take place inside the stomach of a titan. Its sheer dumb luck that some soldiers, in their devotion to him, rescued him. Otherwise, his corpse would be rotting away outside the walls right now, missed by no one. He isn’t dead right now, and he should be grateful.

Except Erwin wishes he was dead right now.

Most soldiers retire after losing a limb the way he has, but Erwin can’t bring himself to take the easy way out. He wants it to be difficult for him- especially since all he’s done is get others killed. Some sort of deity-God or whatever is out there, is the reason he’s still alive. Was it a sign he should move forward? Or a sign that he should stop and rest? Maybe it was punishment for his lack of humanity. Erwin doesn’t know and frankly, he doesn’t want to know. Not when it has the potential to jeapordise the mission that gives him the will to breathe.

He comforts himself, reminding himself of his goals. He has to prove that his father was right about the outside world. His entire purpose for living all these years, for pushing and exhausting his soldiers, has to come to fruition. Their efforts couldn’t be in vain, their deaths wouldn’t meaningless. Erwin is alive to achieve this. His time in hell is waiting for him, but not yet.

Not until he reaches the finish line.

His resolve is a little strengthened, so Erwin allows himself to settle into the pillows. He welcomes the darkness as he closes his eyes, determined to get some rest. He convinces himself to stop wishing for his own death, and allows sleep to finally overcome him.

He also pretends that every fibre of his being isn’t screaming for you to be here, sitting besides him, holding his hand.

* * *

It’s painful, watching you and Levi go around each other in circles. He remembers feeling like shit, having to watch the woman he wants as his own, engage in a soft courtship with someone else. The fact that he has to see Levi everyday at work makes it even worse, knowing that the short man holds the heart of the woman he desperately wants without even trying.

He had been in his position once too, except his loose hold had caused you to slip away from him.

Erwin’s beginning to accept his situation, that he’ll never have you. He’s had several moments of weakness, where all he wants is to storm to your house and tell you how he feels. Beg you to forget about Levi and give him one last chance. But he knows it won’t work.

He knows he’ll only be making a fool of himself.

So he begins to chain up his own heart. The organ that keeps him breathing, making him live even when his mind wishes he wouldn’t, he has to stop it from its philanderous ways. The traitorous thing kept opening itself up, presenting its vulnerability to others, even when he knows better. He’s fooled himself one too many times that someone like him can actually love like a normal person.

First Marie, then you. He isn’t sure he can take more of this, the hurt, the loneliness.

Both times he’s watched a woman hold his heart in their grasp, and walk away without it.

In their defense, it’s not like they callously threw it away. It’s not like they didn’t try for him. The problem wasn’t them, the problem was Erwin himself. It was best for everyone if he kept himself on a leash from now on, locked his heart in chains that would take a lifetime to undo.

But, much to his despair, no chain is strong enough to completely keep everything he feels out. He tries and tries, yet when he’s on the verge of passing out from overworking himself, he keeps seeing your face.

And he keeps wishing that his mind would stop taunting him about you, why can’t he see you smile at him?

Why must he visualize you smiling at Levi, gazing at him as though he’s your everything?

Why can’t he, even if its delusional and entirely fabricated, see you as his?

Life really is too cruel.

* * *

Having known Levi for so long, he isn’t surprised by his threats anymore. He’s made a habit of being as nonchalant as possible in the face of an irate Levi. It’s the only way to keep the man in line and from slaughtering half the people that cross his way for breathing too loud.

He remembers how he and Levi started out, Erwin was the one who extended the olive branch and made a move towards friendship. Despite his concerns about Levi’s interest in you, he stuck to his priorities as a soldier and made it a point to befriend the man who would later become the most brilliant soldier the military has ever had.

He doesn’t regret it, by any means, not as far as his professional life is concerned. But a part of him, the one that perisistantly tears at those chains, insists that he should. It’s a horrible voice, dripping with self loathing, that reminds him how back then, he still had the power to stop Levi from coming near you. Erwin shuts it down of course, because its been years now, and disregarding his prolonged infatuation with you, he does consider Levi his friend.

He’s reminded that Levi considers him a friend too, as he tries to stop him from going on the expedition to reclaim Wall Maria. He makes valid points, and maybe if Erwin’s goals extended beyond that basement, he would have agreed to sit this one out. To value humanity over himself again.

But he can’t.

He’s always been too selfish, too reckless. Uptil this point, all his goals have aligned with saving humanity. But the jig is up, Erwin can’t pretend that he’s a saint anymore. He’s not fighting for humanity like Levi thinks he is, it’s always been about fighting to sate his own curiousity. To justify his hand in his father’s death.

Like a glass shattering, he can see this realisation dawn on Levi. His image of the pristine commander who gave it all up for humanity has been effectively ruined. He now sees Erwin for the piece of shit he actually is. All this time, Erwin imagines, Levi likely thought that Erwin had never pursued you out of obligation to his duty. That he was playing hero by sacrificing his personal wants.

He sees the hurt in Levi’s eyes, the absolute betrayal clouding him. He can tell he’s questioning everything, wondering how he had never seen through the Commander he had sworn his devotion to so blindly before. The short man is a master of not expressing himself much, so he doesn’t let his thoughts show on his face. But Erwin knows that these few minutes have tainted their friendship.

He feels upset about it of course, but a part of him is glad. And as he watches Levi leave his office, his footsteps loud, he feels something akin to relief.

At least there’s one person in this world who finally sees him for who he really is, who won’t buy into his lies anymore. Someone who he can actually feel some shame in front of while giving out his orders. Someone he doesn’t have to look in the eye to lie to and convince them of his intentions.

Even if it meant you would likely find out about it too. But then again, Erwin is a master at earning the hatred of others, to the point that he’s sure most people pray for him to die in the most gruesome ways possible.

Although, it feels much more soul crushing to so much as think about you of all people looking at him like that. 

The idea of you harbouring that hateful, disgusted expression others do towards him, is far more painful then when he lost his arm. 

* * *

In all his time in the Survey Corps, many things that should surprise Erwin, have not. Or at least, that’s the impression he purposefully gives to the world. His mind is practical, often choosing to immediately think of how to utlize the information he’s learned in the best possible way. He’s never shocked, never hesitant on planning what’s next.

But today, for the first time, he’s speechless. There’s no plan of action to think of, no battle to jump into. There’s no enemy he needs to deal with either. All he has to do is control the chains in his heart, and their increasingly dull resistance.

He’s already had to accept that he’s lost all of his chances with you, that you’ll never look twice at him again. But now, it’s even worse. Even his heart can’t afford to ache for you, because _you’re_ _pregnant_.

It’s history repeating itself at its finest really. He wasn’t even this heartbroken when you and Levi got married, having coped with his loss with another binge drinking session and a meaningless one night stand where he could only see you. But this hurts too much, even for a strong man like him.

Erwin is used to being on the recieving end of bad news, so he smiles at Levi and congratulates him with a smile that’s seen better days. He ignores the knowing looks from Hange, and the cool indifference with which Levi accepts his well wishes, all the while giving no indication of how he truly feels.

He makes himself follow his routine, to go to his office and work on his papers, and not grab a bottle of alcohol like he wants too. He goes on to solidify the plan for the upcoming mission, and not dwell on the idea of you becoming a mother to a child that’s not his.

He works well into the night, before his bones grow weary and his hands scream at him to stop writing. He does his best to convince himself he doesn’t need to sleep yet, but ultimately gives in and goes to bed. He thinks of the mission again, while drifting in and out of his dreams

As he embraces the darkness of sleep, Erwin wonders if a man whose dead inside can even classify as being alive.

Because if he’s survives the mission, it’ll only be a victory for his body.

* * *

Levi knows him too well, Erwin concludes to himself, as the short man kneels before him.

’.. I order you to die..’

The last time he was ordered to do something was by Commander Shadis, and no ones ordered Erwin around since then. He’s been in the military for a long time, he knows how to give and take orders without feeling much. Its been a while since someone looked at him so fiercely and told him to do something no questions asked.

It should irk him, like it secretly used to before. Infuriate him even, that he’s worked so hard to get to the top, only to have to be ordered about.

Instead, he’s relieved. This order is the first in his life that’s brought him so much relief, that’s offered him an escape from his demons. His cell in hell is wide open for him, the guard impatiently waiting for the prisoner arrival.

Erwin has no plans of keeping him waiting any longer.

He smiles at Levi, and thanks him out loud. Because Levi has just saved him. He no longer has to be the demon that bears too many sins to count, the bastard that everyone looks to for orders. He’ll finally be free.

Free of all responsibilities, of the burden of leadership, of being such a monster. And most importantly, Erwin almost giddily notes to himself, free of watching you and Levi create the family he wants with you.

He’s grateful to Levi, who looks at him with a solemn expression. He doesn’t want him to die, but if there’s anyone who knows why Erwin is so okay with this order, it’s Levi. The two of them look at each other meaningfully, aware they don’t have the time to say more.

Erwim thinks his eyes manage to get across at least one message.

_Take care of her Levi_

Because Levi’s eyes had looked like they were saying something too.

_Of course I will_

As he yells and charges towards the Beast Titan, spurring his cormades to do the same, he feels something shift inside of him. The chains stop rattling, going deathly silent. They don’t loosen or untangle themselves. Rather, they disintegrate completely, not leaving behind even a speck of dust, let alone any evidence that they had existed before.

It makes him feel light, and fittingly enough, free.

In his last moments, time slows as he sees that rock heading in his direction, he knows his time has come to an end. It feels like ages pass in those precious seconds, because he sees you.

He sees your pretty smile, hears your sweet laughter and envisions you standing in front of him, wearing that white dress, and vowing to love him forever. It’s a sight that’s so wholesome, that maybe he could have died with a smile on his face.

But he doesn’t get to be lucky, not after selfishly playing the role of a monster his entire life. Before his lips can curl to express that one emotion, every part of him suddenly hurts. His vision goes black, leaving him aching to see you again for just one more second.

When he wakes up, he’s in an endless void, surrounded by metal bars and, ironically enough, wrapped up in chains.

He’s dead, and he knows it. Erwin can only bitterly chuckle at the beginning of his well deserved punishment.

* * *

A/N: Surprise!! 🎉. Heyooo! I know I said part 4 will be fluff, but in my defense, I just couldn’t get the idea of exploring Erwin’s heartbreak before he dies out of my head. I have written a very smol fluff drabble between Levi and reader, set in Chains. It’s right in the next chapter. So do read that!

How much did you guys like that? I felt kinda emotional writing it 😅


	5. Seriously?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'You.. You can't be serious.' 

##  _Drabble#1_

* * *

_**Summary**_ : 'You.. You can't be serious.' 

* * *

**_Pairings:_** Levi/Reader

 ** _Genre:_** fluff, happiness, Levi gets emotional, smol drabble

* * *

This is set in the universe of The Chains Series.

* * *

Levi can’t say many things in life have brought him joy. In fact, most have brought him the exact opposite. He felt genuine happiness with his beloved friends, Isabel and Farlan, before they died. After then, despite how closed off he had become, his cormades won him over with their relentless attempts at being friends. He’d made a show of not wanting them around, but secretly accepted the brats into his heart anyways

Later on, he met you. The person who has done nothing but make him feel contentment. He often basks in your softness and finds himself getting lost in the explosive emotions you make him feel.

To Levi, nothing else is needed. He has you and his comrades, so there’s no room for any other source of happiness. At this point, Levi doesn’t think that he needs more and absolutely feels no urge to seek for more.

But his own logic is failing him. His heart is beating fast, his hands are shaking with an unfamiliar excitement. He should be upset really, not vibrating with an enthusiasm he’s never felt before. But his body, for the unteempth time, has betrayed him.

Its customary at this point really, he just can’t stop himself from being expressive when you’re nearby. He’s long accepted the effect you have on him.

Your words are ringing in his ear, repeating themselves over and over again. They haven’t fully sunk in yet. He stares at you, feeling like he needs to say something, but he just doesn’t know what. You smile at him nervously, although he does manage to blearily note how positively radiant you look today.

'Levi-are you ok-’

’ _You.. You can’t be serious.’_ Levi manages to grit out, he’s not mad at you by any means. But he still can’t believe you.

'I-I am. We’re having a baby Levi-’

You babble on, telling him about how you hadn’t been feeling well last week and had gone to the doctor. However, Levi doesn’t hear you, for those words finally register in his mind.

A _baby_.

A teeny tiny human, half him, half you. A being that would totally rely on the two of you to keep them alive, to care for all their needs. He should be infuriated, displeased even, for a child is a complication, a responsibility that he just doesn’t know how to handle.

But instead, he feels warm. His hands, in a flash, are wrapping themselves around you. He tucks his head into your neck, savouring how you immediately respond to his embrace. The soft kiss you place on his neck makes him melt, he knows you understand what he’s feeling. He doesn’t need to word out what his emotions, not with you. Likely because you hold that part of his heart in your grasp well enough to tell on your own.

His mind, which had been screaming at him to be rational a few minutes ago, now agrees with his body. The technicalities of it all can wait.

Because he just can’t help but like the idea of a mini you running around and wreaking havoc on the world.

* * *

A/N: maybe I'll write more drabbles? If y'all want you can ask for specific situations! 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Heyooo so this liddol piece of angst got stuck in my head. There’s gonna be a part two where where Levi/Reader get together, it’ll mostly be fluff, with some angst and drama. Hope y'all liked this! Do tell how y'all liked my work. :D


End file.
